


The Void and the Shadow

by Desolateskeleton37



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolateskeleton37/pseuds/Desolateskeleton37
Summary: While looking up some World of Warcraft things I came across the information that the Shadow mage is the preferred companion of the Void Walker. Naturally I instantly thought of Sans.And who is my favourite Sans?Why Red of course!So this is my attempt at a shamelessly self indulgent one shot!This is not a harem fic!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	The Void and the Shadow

He watched you with slitted, narrow sockets.

You had to know what you were doing to him.

To everyone in the room.

There was no way in any ten hells you'd care to mention, that you didn't know what that dress was doing. 

What that body was doing...

It clung to every curve you had, the fabric stretching and flexing with your movement.  
It changed colour as you moved. Red to black, it wasn't magical, just something that seemed to exist.  
Silken and clinging, he couldn't help but envy the way it wrapped around your body- so tightly, he would have given anything to be able to wrap himself around you in the same way.

The way the others seemed to have no issue doing. 

He almost snarled as he watched a skeletal hand glide easily over the peak-a-boo sides of your dress, caressing the bare skin that showed all down your torso.

It was a very daring dress, there was no way you could wear underwear with it, it would show both bra and panties.

The fact you were quite willing to very obviously forego them made something in him tight. 

And it wasn't just his pants.

You moved like you were made of silk, smooth, lythe and supple.

You didn't grind against the skeletons trying to garner your attention, you wove between them, swaying and free.

He was reminded of a water elemental he had known in his miss-spent youth. 

Something that if you tried to hold in your hand, would it trickle out from your fingers.

Like water...or a shadow.

He wouldn't try to join in, he wouldn't do himself dirty like that.

They had so much more to offer and he knew he wouldnt ever be your top pick of mate. So he watched and tried to not let the jealously consume him. 

Red was your friend. It was him you met first, that day his brother had marched you into Fellby's and introduced you as one of the new mages. 

Edge hadn't enjoyed being used as an escort, but it was protocol and you are the only mage placed in the Fell quarter, so he had been duty bound. 

He had enjoyed your company though, Red could see that much from the faint blush on his sharp zygomatic arches and the budding smirk on his razor fangs. 

Apparently, you'd heard of Edge before hand and had been star struck. 

There was no better way to the Boss's good graces than that. 

The captain of the Fell guard had introduced you to the bar at large as- " OUR NEW MAGE. CLASSIFIED LEVEL FIVE. SO DONT ASK HER POWER. SHE IS UNDER MY PROTECTION AND NOT TO BE TOUCHED! THAT IS AN ORDER!" 

Red had watched in amusement as you had explained your qualifications as a chef and your wish to learn monster culture and foods, that being why you had been assigned to Fellby. 

Fellby himself had been astoundingly sweet and polite, bending to kiss your hand and crackling his deep aubergine coloured flames at you charmingly. The goverment had subsidized all mage employers massively and to Fellby, you were money in the bank. 

The flame elemental would be the greatest employer in the world to anyone who paid him enough to give a damn. 

It had looked like you'd been told about Fell cultural dress too.

The leather, red and black colour scheme and love of spikes had translated well on you and Fellby had commented as such.

You had looked down at your heavy biker boots and tartan mini skirt and frowned.  
" Thanks, but this is how I always dress." 

Red had laughed then, long and loud.  
You would fit in here.

After that, over the last few weeks, he had become your friend.  
He was always at the bar when you finished your shift, always ready with a drink and a laugh.

He had joined you in your little flat above the bar, sat up on your nights off, goofing off, taking apart the terrible plots of movies and falling asleep in blanket piles together. Nothing ever happened, he knew you trusted him(more fool you in his opinion, if you had only known the thoughts running through his mind every time he saw you.) and you enjoyed his company. Nothing more. 

He would never admit it, but he even preferred your cooking over Fellby's.

INTENT was everything to monsters, and yours flowed with your wish to make good food and happy customers.

Fellby's, while being good, great even, had the INTENT to make as much money as he could by being the best.

The flavour was just that bit more fulfilling when you cooked. 

The muffins he had begged you to bake just for him had even made him tear up. The sheer amount of care and friendship INTENT had made his whole SOUL sing. 

Red was always there to compliment and flirt, to give a wink and a leer, calling you his kitten.  
You seemed to enjoy it, happily sitting next to him after a shift and giggling playfully at his flirting teases. 

For Red it was refreshing to not be told to shove it for once. 

But as all good things in his life, Red didn't get to have you to himself for long, Edge had naturally mentioned you to the others at a "family meeting", so the Mutt had ventured into Red's AGREED territory.

Mutt knew he was stepping on thin ice, Tuffets was his stomping ground, but the mention of a sweet little mage was just too tempting for the lanky horn dog.

Red had bristled and snarled at the intrusion, but you had liked Mutt. You had giggled at his suggestive wink just like you had with Red, blushing and hiding in your long black hair and even enjoying the endearment of Brat the Mutt playfully labels you with when you refused his more heavy advances.

You weren't some easy lay and Mutt seemed to enjoy the challenge. 

Mutt was Red in a way...a cooler, taller and smoother Red. 

That's when Red realised he didn't stand a chance. 

That wasn't even the worst of it.

Fellby hadn't stopped his suggestive and gentlemanly flirting either.

Red questioned it one night in a fit of booze induced confusion( not jealously..just confusion...yeah...) after you had retired for the night.

"what gives grillbz?" Red slurred, drunkenly falling into old naming habits by mistake.  
"thought you fucken' hated tha' humans. why ya so sweet on kitten?" 

Fellby had given him a cooked grin and leaned on his bar with the smug air of one who know more than they ever really let on.  
"my little flame is not only a human, she's a mage." He crackles, the fire that made up his body glowing white hot in his centre for a moment.  
"When I was young, it was the greatest honour attainable, for a monster to have a mage for a mate. I am still of that mind set."

Dumbfounded, Red had squinted at the fire elemental. The guy was older than the hills it was true, but this was news.

"why?" Not his more articulate moment, but he was six drinks deep at this point.

"There is more than one way to combine a monster and human SOUL."  
Fellby had smirked and winked, walking away to tend to other customers, leaving Red to stew in his own sweat, drunkenly trying to figure out what the fire elemental meant. 

The others had found you too.

Stretch and Blue met you at the market, you'd bonded with Blue over the "QUALITY HOME GROWN PRODUCE!" And if Blue liked you Stretch wasn't far behind. If anything, you seemed to get along with the lazy older brother even more than the energetic younger. 

Turns out you both had a love of the guitar and video games, that and Stretch was forever grateful for you offering to teach Blue how to cook without craft glitter. 

Papyrus had wanted to meet after hearing about you from the others and now you both enjoyed dog walking days in the park, your new collie puppy (The very first thing you purchased with your first pay check from Fellby) making you more outdoor-sy than before and Papyrus taking his annoying pomerainian on his daily exercise was now your dog walking companion. 

The basic had of course, hit you with a ton of puns and it turned out you had a real weakness for them, to the point of tears pouring down your face as you clutched your sides helplessly and squealed with laughter.

That was enough to endear you to him forever. Adding Papyrus to the cookery lessons was just the icing on the cake.  
He had even taken to joining the dog walking just to spend time with you. (Carried by his more active brother like a football...but still present enough to chat amicably the whole way.)

"ya sure you're happy living in fell town, sweetheart? i'm sure i could swing it ta get ya into first clan territory, grillby would take ya on in a hot second." 

"Thanks Sans, but I'm good, I like it here, feels like home, ya know?" You had replied breathily after cracking up at the pun and cuddling your puppy, much to the easy going skeletons disappointment. 

"BUT DEAR MAGE FRIEND, WE COULD FIND YOU SO MANY COLOURS THAT YOU COULD WEAR IN OUR QUARTER, OR EVEN IN SWAP TOWN! YOU WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN ONLY BLACK, RED OR PURPLE!" Papyrus had rung his hands in ernest, while he did wear his signature red scarf and boots, the rest of his outfits were a loud amalgamation of 80's prints and colours. 

You couldn't help but sigh and chuckle, glancing down at your Newrocks and mini corset dress.  
" Papyrus, I've always dressed like this! It's by choice!" 

Black had met you at puppy training class, he was the instructor there on his days off from being Swapfell guard captain.

He enjoyed training Mutts after all. 

Black LIKED you.

Black didn't like ANYONE.

But you had worked your way into his cranky SOUL, with your affection for his brother and enjoyment of following his instructions to the letter, no matter how ridiculous.  
So now your puppy could do a back flip. 

It really hadnt taken long for the whole Osseus family to take to you.

Red shouldn't have been surprised.  
If he and his brother liked you, naturally the others would too.  
They were him and he was them.  
Just luck of the magical lottery they all came out of the same stars damn mountain.

Four universes all linked under one giant mound of rock.

And here he was, sitting at the bar watching three of the elder skeleton brothers as they danced with you.

The older brothers had met you in Tuffets night club, the pull of you so strong they had agreed to cross into another's territory, to spend the night following you with their eye lights and finally, to succumb to your sirens call and follow you to the dance floor.

Danced so close to you that it was hard to see where skin started and bone ended sometimes. 

Their skulls nuzzling into the crook of your neck to talk over the pounding music. 

Arms around your waist or shoulders, a hand gliding over your ass...

They glared at each other, showing a little fang or silent snarl when you weren't looking, but it seemed there was something about you that the Judges couldn't resist. 

Red knew he wouldn't ever be good enough to even stand by your side.

They were him, but better.  
It was all he could do to swallow his self pity and pull up his phone to capture your sensuous movement, just a guilty pleasure for himself. 

~~~~~

Gripping the warm paper bag in your hand, you peek your head around the door of the laboratory's break room. 

The smell in your bag is enough to make you drool, but its not for you today. 

Alphys is there along side her cousin, Topaz.

You are struck again at how similar they look, the only real difference being their clothes and personalities.

You admire the body hugging red and black striped dress that Topaz wears under her lab coat, even if stripes are an odd choice for an adult monster. 

"Hey guys, you seen Red anywhere? He didn't pick up his order today." You ask, interrupting their intense argument over who had the better girlfriend. 

Topaz was adamant her partner Onyx was the best while Alphys stuttered shyly but verhermently for her Undyne. 

"H..He was here earlier." Alphys smiles at you, a knowing glint shines in her eye.

" He sometimes goes into the forrest out back, broody alone time or something, you're welcome to go look." smirks Topas, a sharp toothed grin breaking over her face. 

"Will do, thanks guys."

The pair share a conspirital look and lower their voices as you leave.  
"I...I still ship my Sans more."

"Not a chance, the way she dresses? Coming to bring him his food when her shift is over? Red/Y/N is otp." 

"When do you think they'll de-classify h...her p..powers?"

"Soon I hope, sitting on this information is killing me!"  
~~~~~

Stumbling through the wood would have been a nightmare, you might have not even bothered as you looked at the dense undergrowth and brambles. 

But Red was your favourite customer, best friend and he had been avoiding you for a whole week now! 

You couldn't figure out what it was you had done, but since that night at Tuffets nightclub, he had been AWOL and you wanted to know why.

The fact you were crushing hard on the big edgy skelly had nothing to do with it.

Ok. It had everything to do with it. 

The others were nice and had made their attraction to you known, but the one skelly you actually wanted ignored you! 

Looking around you furtively, you steped backward, falling soundless in to the darkness that makes up your own shadow.  
It's the work of seconds to make your way through the thick scrub, silently following the sporadic patches of shadow that make up the forrest floor. 

Technically you weren't allowed to use your powers yet, as the only Shadow Mage there were apparently certain legends and rituals that were meant to take place before you could be allowed to show your powers, at least that's what Queen Toriel and Queen Raven had said. 

You planned to ignore the legend, no old story was going to dictate your life partner thank you very much! 

You had no idea who the Void Walker was and didn't much care, legends be damned!

You do wonder how Red got so far in to the overgrowth without ripping himself to shreds, but that thought vanishes from your mind when you spot the black leather jacket clad skeleton in a small clearing near by. 

He's leaning against a tree, his back to you.

You are down wind so he hasn't caught your scent yet or even the whiff of the burgers in your sack, a fact you are eternally grateful for because you get to see something very interesting indeed. 

Red is jerking it.

One of his hands lazily strokes what looks to be a sizable, glowing red phallus, while the other watches a video on his phone. 

After a moment of blushing and flustered gawping, you intended to fall back into the shadows and leave your friend to his self ministrations, but a sound caught your ears.

Music. The music from the club to be precise.

Napstaton was well known and hard to mistake and the song was an exclusive from the night you had all visited the club.

What was that a video of? 

Tilting your head slightly around the tree, moving soundless in the shadows that you took your magic from, you couldnt help the firey red blush on your cheeks.

Red was evidently enjoying his down time by being very...very...up.

He fisted the thick, translucent appendage, fingering the glowing liquid that seeped from the tip. His breathing heavy and laced with growling utterances. 

You're craining your neck a little at this point, trying to see the screen, you dont really know why, but it feels like it's very important to see what's got Red's attention so fired up. 

His voice makes you freeze as he grunts your name lustfully. 

You feel like your heart almost beats it's way out of your chest and you almost bite your tongue, thinking you had been caught in your peeping tom behaviour.

But instead you see the screen of Red's phone, there are cracks along the edges from his frantic claws and it's shaking with the effort he's plying into fucking his own hand, but it's clear.

It's you.

If his wrecked voice groaning your name wasn't enough evidence, the sight of your dancing form in the screen fills in every blank.

Red was jerking off to the thought of you.

Red was wanking it to the sight of you.

Red wanted you. 

The grin that crept over your face would have put a Cheshire cat to shame.

It's the work of seconds to slide through the shadows to your home and prepare yourself.

A few touches here and there and your plan is in action.

This time, you don't keep down wind when you return to the clearing.

This time, you step from the shadows directly in front of Red, there's maybe ten feet between you as you lean yourself nonchalantly against a tree right in his view. 

You watch Red with a small smirk on your face, his sockets are closed.  
Scarlett tinted sweat beading on his skull, the tip of his tongue poking between his bear trap fangs as he concentrates.

You can help but admire his thickness, it's going to be a heck of a ride and your insides clench with anticipation. 

It feels like an age since you found Red in the woods, but in reality it's been possibly five minutes and the burgers you have in your paper bag are still piping hot.

It's the smell of them that alerts Red first.

His nasal ridge wrinkles and his sockets snap open, widening with shock as he sees you leaning easily oppose him.

"the fuck?!" He's flustered and shocked, it takes a hell of a lot to get the drop on him and somehow you managed it, he'd be impressed if he wasn't so embarrased.

"stars damned...fuckin' hell, kitten! can't a guy get some privacy?" He's hurriedly trying to stuff himself back in his shorts, his skull a vibrant hue of incandescent red that matches his still-hard-as-a-rock cock.

He wants to port away, to hide and never show his face again but something in your stance makes him pause.

"the fuck you doin' here?!" His voice is a rumbling growl. He doesn't want to be mad at you, you are the very last person he wants to be angry with, but you're just standing there, not saying a word after catching him in the act!

Did you see the video?

Did you know it was you that filled his every dirty fantasy? Oh stars...Did you hate him now?

Was that why you were here? To tell him that you had chosen the Basic or the Ashtray and for him to never darken your door again? 

He gulps hard in a throat that doesn't exsist and lifts his eye lights nervously to look you in the eyes.

You smile, your fingers drifting down over your fur trimmed peacoat and slowly unbuttoning it, letting the fabric fall to the side.

Red cant help the little hiss of air he lets out as you show off the thigh high socks you have hidden there, the expanse of skin between your mini skirt and the socks makes him sweat bullets as he swallows dryly...The fabled Absolute territory. 

"s..sweetheart..that's.. that's kinda scandalous, don't ya' think?" Red manages to stutter out. Maybe you didn't know about that part of monster culture, socks were pretty raunchy, no matter what part of town you were from. 

You can't help giggle that escapes you at his flustering. He was caught RED handed only seconds ago and you are the scandalous one?

Silently, you grip the edge of your skirt a smirk lifting the corner of your mouth sheepishly.

Reds sockets widen in shock as you reveal your nakedness to him.

No panties.

Just naked pussy as you lift your skirt for him. 

You dont even know how he was on you so fast, it was less than a blink and you could feel his hot breath against your cheeks, his phlanges pressed into your mound, exploring the silken wetness gathered there. 

"you're playin' with fire, little girl." His voice was lower than you've ever heard it, the timbre sending a delighted frisson of fear and lust through your belly. 

"i ain't gonna deal with ya' games, kitten. if ya think ya gonna add me ta' ya little skeleton harem, ya can think again." 

Reds words were betrayed by his actions as his tongue laved along your throat making you moan beautifully and lustfully. 

His phlanges caressing the swollen lips of your labia, his thumb grazing the hidden bundle of nerves causing you knees to buckle.

Gripping on to his leather coat shoulders you managed to steady yourself between the rough bark of the tree and the ivory hardness of his shirt clad chest. 

"Wha' da'ya mean?" Your speech is hurried and slurred as your brain struggles to bypass the pleasure that's short circuting it. 

"i mean~" Red thrust his phlanges deep inside you, making a beckoning motion, his sockets heavily lifted and voice a melodious sing-song as he watched in proud fascination while you came apart on his hand, his other lifting your thigh firmly around his hips.  
"that i don't share and i don't cuck. if you're mine, you're mine alone, sweetheart. so don't offer if ya ain't serious." 

You couldn't help the heated look in your eye as you gasped your reply.  
"It's only ever been you, Red." 

Red stared at you, his phlanges still, his breathing heavy and laboured.  
His eye lights seemed to bore into your very SOUL as they flickered over your face, searching for something.

What ever it was he was looking for, he seemed to find it, his grin relaxing into a wide, victorious smirk.

Darkness seemed to fill your vision and you let out a surprised squeak. You were worried you had used your power by mistake, but the sensation was different, dark yet darker, startling you into gripping Red even tighter. His phlanges still hadn't left you and they were driven even deeper as you landed with a little bounce on a mattress in an unfamiliar room.

Before you can even try to register your whereabouts, a fanged mouth crashes against yours, a sinuous tongue working it's way between your lips to dance dominantly against your own. 

"say it again." His voice is a growl against your mouth as he comands you, his phlanges begining their pumping, curling motion once more and making your back bow off the bed.

"It's only you Red... I only want you...Oh fuck yes!" Your voice cracks on a yowl of pleasure, your hips writhing against his hand as he used it to wring an orgasm out of you.

"damn fuckin' right." A red glow fills your vision as he claims your mouth again, his growl of delight filling your senses, his eye lights swelling to fill his whole socket like an excited cat. 

With a flick of his unoccupied wrist, Red uses his magic to flip you into your belly, removing his phlanges with a lewd, wet pop.

You turn your head and blearilly watch him lick his hand clean. His tongue inhumanity long and flexible as it darts between the crevices of his bones. Somehow your coat is thrown off across the room in the same moment, his own pooled at his feet.

"ya taste like ya smell, kitten. all chocolate and roses. da'ya know how long you've been drivin' me crazy with that scent?"  
His voice is deep and rumbling, you can feel it through pluse through your core. "did ya even notice how hungry ya make me? how much i've been craving ta eat ya whole?" 

He lifts you easily by the thighs, your entire body weight easily supported by his huge hands, he lifts your ass to his face leaving you dangling perfectly before his glowing bulge.  
"well now i've got ya and i intend ta enjoy every part of ya'." Sharp phlanges slice away the fabric of your skirt, shoving it to the floor carelessly.

You can't help the scream that escapes you as his Scarlett tongue laves over the sensitive and swollen bundle of nerves between your legs, all complaints about the loss of your skirt forgotten in a haze of bliss.

You can feel Red burying his skull between your thighs, his razor fangs ever careful while he drinks in your nectar like a man dying of thirst. 

He moans gleefully as he feels you tighten around the slimy and warm appendage, his grip on your thighs tightening, holding you closer. 

You can't help yourself, your fingers grip the edge of his basketball shorts, thanking the stars for elastic waist bands as you yank down his pants, letting the glowing appendage struggling within them to leap free.

Hanging upside down is going to make this so much easier, you think to yourself with a satisfied smirk. 

Before Red can even lift his maw from your dripping core, your mouth descends on his throbbing length, taking in as much as you can.

It's a challenge, you feel almost like you need to unhinge your jaw just to fit his girth between your moistened lips. 

His reaction is instantaneous, thrusting his hips into your bobbing mouth, a hissing and mounting growl leaving his shark like mouth.  
"oh fuck...oh fuck..oh fuck.ohfuckohfuck..kitten!..hng!"

Reds grip on you tightens as he cums, his liquid magic is thick and feels like cherry flavoured poprocks as you swallow desperately in your attempt to stop it from flowing down your nose and choking you. 

You can't help the smug grin you wear as Red slowly sinks to his patella, lowering you gently to the bare mattress on the floor.

For the first time you register the room Red has brought you to, it's near empty and feels un-cared for. The scent that fills the air is unmistakably Red, cherry-wood bonfire and mustard. A suprisingly pleasant smell, at least to you. 

It's a few seconds before you realise Red hasn't laid you down and has not slumped beside you as you guessed he would.

He's behind you, a tight grip on your hip, drawing you towards him as he chuckles quietly.  
"did i say we were done, kitten?" He uses his patella to knock your thighs apart and you comply easily.  
"thought ya were pretty clever, huh, kitten? makin me cum so fast just 'cause i'd been jackin' off before." 

"Just helping you finish the job~" You sassed over your shoulder, wiggling your bare ass playfully, a self satisfied grin gracing your lips. 

That doesn't last. 

Red gives you a grin, his phlanges tightening on your hips, you know there will bruises left there. The head of his length nudges at your heated entrance, your oil sickness coating him easily.

"hope ya ready for this kitten, i been waiting too long ta have ya and i ain't about ta be gentle." He growls softly, dangerously. His eyelight burning so bright that the whole room is bathed in lava lamp like shadows.

"Less talking, more fucking." You snark happily, wiggling yourself eagerly.

"don't forget, ya asked get this..." His grin widens, golden fang glinting in the light of his sockets as he begins to slide into you.

He takes is slow, stretching you with delicious deliberation. Sweat pouring from his skull to pool on your arcing back.

You can't help the needy whine that leaves your mouth as he fills you endlessly, wider than anything you've ever taken before.  
"s...shit, kitten. ya so fuckin' tight.." Red grunts between clenched fangs.  
"can't believe ya lettin' me do this to ya...lettin' me fill ya' up so good..." 

"Please Red...Please Red..Don't stop..Please!" You don't care for your pride at this point, the only thing that feels important is the kiss of his tip against your cervix. 

"ya like that? looking like an angel but you're a little slut, ain't ya?" Red grins maniacally, there's still so much of him yet to enter you, yet here you are, a mewling pile of need under him and he's never been more satisfied.  
"them fuckin' socks...ya beautiful little whore..."

"Oh god...Please..." Your whimpers are rising in volume as you writhe, panting in short sharp bursts, your fingers gripping at the sheets, twisting them in your fists. 

"please what, kitten? i can't help ya if ya'dont tell me what ya' want." Somehow he slows down, inching inside even further, flush against your hips but glasial in his entry, teasing you beyond sanity as he grins smugly. 

"I need more! I need you! Hard! Please!" It's all you can do to not cry, bucking your ass back in to him, making him chuckle and bend over to mutter against your ear.

"ohhh, kitten...all ya had ta do was ask."  
Red slides out from you, almost completely, making you let out a distressed whine before he slams himself into your core, his length buried into you fully and thoroughly.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh my god...Yesssss~" Its a wail of pure delight as he gives you all you've begged for and more.

"ya perfect, ya know that? perfect, gorgeous, beautiful little slut." Each word he utters is joined by a thrust inside you, his claws holding you steady as he ploughed you.

"Rrrrredddd..." Sliding down, your face hits the mattress while you ass stays up, held in place and immovable in Red's hands.  
You should have been embarrassed by the sheer animalist need in your voice, but right now you could not care less.

"that's right, scream ma name, let everyone know who ya belong ta." Red slides forward with you, bending over your prone form to nuzzle against you neck, his shark teeth finding the softness of your flesh as he bites down, marking you as his own, making you wail with pleasure. 

He's so much bigger than you that he encompasses you easily and the feel of him surrounding your whole body only makes the lewd, wet and slick sounds of your coupling all the louder. 

He could crush you, destroy your smaller form as easily as look at you, but instead he's tempering his massive strength, caring and caressing as he fills you over and over. His hands gently cup your breasts, tweaking your delicate nipples to make you whimper all the more. 

"F..fuck..you're so biggg..." You're a panting, drooling mess and you love it.

" heh...ya like that? ya like being fucked by a big, fat monster cock?" He sounds so smug, so pleased with himself, but you can hear the desperation behind his words, the need to know for sure that you have chosen him above all the others. 

" Yesss...I've wanted you for so long..." It would be cruel to deny how you feel, how his presence makes your SOUL tremble with happiness in the way no other could.

"that so? you want...this.. specific...cock?" Red's words are harsh, biting and spat out between clenched fangs, he's close and you can feel it, but he won't let go until he's tipped you over the edge.

"Just you..Only you..." You mean it with your very SOUL as it sings out to his. The muscles inside you clenching tightly around the thickness of his shaft as your peak builds to it's crescendo.

"then...say my...fuckin...name.." His every word is punctuated with a violent thrust while he swells and throbs, his control finally snapping as he rams himself as deeply as possible into your heat, making that coil in your belly finally snap.

"Rrrreeddd!!" 

\--------

The electricity flickers, the light overhead dimming and stuttering briefly, casting the room into darkness, shadows running and chasing across the walls until the backup generator kicks in with a humm.   
"WELL. THAT WAS CERTAINLY A THING THAT HAPPENED." Blue looks to his brother with a raised brow and a faint blush.

The scream of pleasure that had rebounded through the house had been impossible to ignore, along with the magical wave that had cause the electric to cut out and the house to fill with shadows momentarily. 

"heh. at least we ain't in the dark about it." Stretch snickered, lowering his flushing skull to lay on his folded arms as the assembled younger brothers groaned at the pun. 

"NATURALLY, MY BROTHER WAS THE CORRECT CHOICE, IT WAS INEVITABLE." Edge smirked proudly, his arms folded and spine ram rod straight with pride, even as his zygomatic arches glowed faintly with crimson. 

Black raised a brow bone and chuckled lowly, his own blush fading quickly.  
"PERHAPS THE FIRST CLAN NEED TO RETHINK THEIR POSSITION AS THE 'ORIGINALS' THEN" He taunted.

"what are you whittering about, black?" sans snipped testily, doing his best to hide his annoyance and failing miserably as he hid his glowing face in his hoodie.

"BLACK, THAT INFORMATION IS MEANT TO BE CLASSIFIED." Edge quipped, but the smirk on his maw belied his amusement.

"THAT WOULD BE THE CASE, BUT I RATHER THINK THAT HER MAGIC FIRING OFF ALL OVER THE HOUSE MAKES THAT POINT RATHER...MOOT, DON'T YOU AGREE EDGE?" Black was playing a game, mocking and talking over Sans head, infuriating the normaly laid back skeleton and Edge was happily playing along, glad to finally have the upper hand over the self satisfied "Original." 

"THAT IS TRUE, YES. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO EXPLORE THE POSSIBILITY OF THIS BEING THE FELL CLANS ORIGINAL WORLD. IT IS AN INTRIGUING POINT." Edge rubbed at his mandible in over acted thoughtfulness, clearly enjoying himself. 

"are ya gonna tell the class, or do we just gotta sit here and listen to ya both jerk each other off?" grumbled Mutt from his seat under the table where he sprawled lazily between chair legs as Black made half hearted attempt to kick his flushed skull and missed.

"WHILE I DO NOT LIKE THE WAY MY THAT THE MUTT IS PARAPHRASING IT, I TOO WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU HAVE DEDUCED ABOUT RED'S... VERY ENTHUSIASTIC GUEST." Papyrus, ever the mediator decided to try for reason even as his zygomatic arches remained faintly tinted with colour. 

With a triumphant smirk Edge decided to enlighten his other self.   
"THAT GUEST, IS THE VERY GIRL THAT YOU MORONS HAVE BEEN MOONING OVER FOR WEEKS NOW... Y/N." 

"w..what?" Stretches skull raised from his slouch slowly, his sockets creasing in a deep frown.

"damn...go red." Mutt chuckled with a sigh. 

"well. fuck." Sans sockets were vacant and his ever present smile pulling too tight at the edges. 

"YES, THATS WHAT THEY ARE DOING!" guffawed Black, clearly amused beyond compare.

"AS FASINATING AS THIS ALL IS, WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE FIRST CLAN BEING THE ORIGINALS?" Huffed Blue, folding his arms moodily. 

"DON'T YOU SEE IT YET? WAS THE MAGICAL FLARE JUST THEN NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU DOLTS TO REALISE WHO Y/N IS?" Edge raised a brow at his alter in amusement. 

"ya mean the electric going out?" Stretch questioned. 

"OH! DOES THAT MEAN Y/N IS A POWER MAGE? THAT WOULD BE INTERESTING, BUT I DON'T SEE..." Papyrus perked up in interest.

"NO YOU FOOL. SHE IS NOT A POWER MAGE. THE DARKNESS THAT FOLLOWED WAS Y/N'S POWER." Black rolled his eye lights even as his sharp grin widened. 

"holy shit..." Sans uttered lowly, his skull carefully blank even as his words showed his shock. 

"that...that kinda explains a lot..." Mutt grumbles to himself.

"AND YOU BOTH KNEW OF THIS AND DIDN'T TELL THEM?" Blue looks between the edgy pair incredulously, his sockets narrowing and his vibrant eye lights shrinking rapidly. 

"WE WERE UNDER ORDERS." Edge huffed testily, his harm folded and his sharp phlanges tapping a staccato on his arm. 

"AND IF THE LEGENDS ARE TO BE BELIEVED, IT WOULD WORK IT'S SELF OUT IN THE END ANYWAY." Black can't hide his   
schadenfreude, his sockets crinkling at the edges with mirth. 

"the shadow mage is the favoured companion of the void walker..." Sans whispers lowly. 

"and she's picked her void walker..." Stretch's voice wavers into a   
rasp.

"PERHAPS IT'S BECAUSE IT'S HIS ORGINAL UNIVERSE!" Black finishes eagerly, grin widder than ever, his hands spread and his skull turning back and forth between the others as understanding crashes over them all. 

~~~~~

"woah..." cradling you carefully in his arms, Red couldn't help the awe in his tone, his clawed phlanges tucking your hair back behind you ear with the most gentle of caresses.

"That was something alright." You can't go the breathless tone of your voice as you grin at him, your face flushed and your smile goofy. 

"best stars damn something i've ever had." Red responds, his sockets crinkling at the sides, showing you his most genuine smile. 

"The whole magic exploding orgasm was new and certainly needs to happen again." Your eyes widen as you remember the overwhelming pleasure you had experienced at the hands of your charming mate. You really hadn't expected to loose control like that. 

"i just can't believe ya the shadow mage and i didn't even know, all this time." Running a hand over his skull, Red chuckles. A sound like dice rolling follows his phlanges.

"Is it important? I mean, I know there's the whole "The Sadow mage is the favoured companion of the Void Walker" legend thing, but that doesn't need to come between us, does it?" You thread your fingers through his ribs playfully, earning a rumbling chuff like purr from the bara monster. 

"kitten, i need ta introduce ya ta someone." Red looked deadpan as he held out his hand as if to shake yours.

"void walker, at yer service." His grin widens impossibly as you sit up in shock, your jaw dropping in disbelief. 

"You're kidding?" You wait for the punch line but Red just winks at you and pulls you into his arms with a satisfied huff. 

"serious as a hear attack, sweetheart." Red gives you a look that can only be interpreted as smug as hell. 

"I really wasn't into fate dictating my life, looks like fate had other ideas." You pulled him toward you by his mandible, kissing at the edge of his shark like maw tenderly. 

Scratching the back of his skull, he looks at the ceiling with a sigh "thing is, kitten..i ain't the only void walker.."

"What..that's...there's only meant to be one Shadow mage and one Void Walker, why...?" You scrunch up your face in confusion, an eye brow raised in the way Red found so cute.

"stuff happened, but that's what the crux of it is, s'me an the other older osseous brothers." Red is looking at you now, waiting for your reaction to this new information. 

"So, Mutt, Stretch and Sans?" Blinking you frown deeply, suddenly aware of the flirtation the older brothers had shown you in a new light. 

Red gives a rumbling growl, his hands tightening on you jealously.   
"yup. but like i told ya, i don't share. ya mine now." 

"I found my Void Walker. I don't need anyone else." You cup his mandible tenderly, stroking the strangely maluble bones of his skull.

Red purrs as his smirk grows into a wide and satisfied grin "damn right."


End file.
